Ciaran's Drag Rush (Season 1)
Info Ciaran's Drag Rush Season 1 '''is a fan made rush made by Ciaran 11 queens will be selected to compete to be the first queen to hold the title of Ciaran's Next Wiki Rush Superstar! The critiques and challenges will be posted on the discord server untucked will also take place here too. You must submit on your message walls under my submission message, will alert all contestants when new episodes. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won '''Ciaran's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant used one of their 3 freezes, therefore was automatically safe. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lipsync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lipsync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition Episodes 'Episode 1 - New Queens Who Dis:' * Runway Challenge: For your first runway challenge you will need to serve me a look that perfectly shows your drag style/drag aesthetic. You should be including a small description of what your drag style/aesthetic is all about! * Main Challenge Winner: Trinity The Tuck * Bottom Two: MARINA and Melinda Mourning * LipSync Theme: Iconic RPDR Lipsync Song * Eliminated: MARINA and Melinda Mourning 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: Personal Style & Drag Description Aja= |-| April Carrion= |-| Cardi B= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| MARINA= |-| Melinda Mourning= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Timoncé Labeija X= |-| Trinity The Tuck= 'Episode 2 - Hot 'N Cold:' * Runway Challenge: For this week's challenge you will be splitting into two teams. One team will serve me a Hot Colour Look this a look that features the colours Red, Orange and/or yellow! The other team will serve me a Cold Colour Look this is a look that features the colours, blue, purple, green. * Main Challenge Winner: Lady Gaga & Ophelia Overdose * Winning Team: Hot Colours * Bottom Two: Naomi Smalls & Cardi B * LipSync Theme: Power Ballads * Eliminated: Cardi B 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: Hot/Cold Colours Aja= |-| April Carrion= |-| Cardi B= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Timoncé Labeija X= |-| Trinity The Tuck= 'Episode 3 - Neon Queen:' * Runway Challenge: Neon Queen Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Monet X Change * Bottom Two: N/A * LipSync Theme: TBA * Eliminated: N/A 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Theme: Neon Queen Realness Aja= |-| April Carrion= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Timoncé Labeija X= |-| Trinity The Tuck= 'Episode 4 - Haus of RPDR:' * Runway Challenge: Legendary Queen Inspiration * Main Challenge Winner: FanBingBing * Bottom Two: Aja & April Carrion * LipSync Theme: RPDR Girls * Eliminated: Aja 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: Neon Queen Realness Aja= |-| April Carrion= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Timoncé Labeija X= |-| Trinity The Tuck= 'Episode 5 - Sickening Sunny Snowflakes:' * Runway Challenge: Fun in the sun & Winter Wonderland * Main Challenge Winner: Ophelia Overdose * Bottom Two: Naomi Smalls & Timonce Labeija X * LipSync Theme: Summer Bops * Eliminated: Timonce Labeija X 'Episode 5 Looks' Runway Theme: Fun in the sun & Winter Wonderland April Carrion= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Timoncé Labeija X= |-| Trinity The Tuck= 'Episode 6 In a world full of 9's, be larger than life:' * Runway Challenge: RPDR Promo Inspired * Main Challenge Winner: Monet X Change & Lady Gaga * Bottom Two: Ophelia Overdose & April Carrion * LipSync Theme: RPDR Promo Song * Eliminated: April Carrion 'Episode 6 Looks' Runway Theme: RPDR Promo Inspired April Carrion= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Trinity The Tuck= 'Episode 7 - Colour Ball:' * Runway Challenge: The Colour Ball * Main Challenge Winner: Naomi Smalls ''' * '''Bottom Two: Ophelia Overdose & Fan Bing Bing * LipSync Theme: Lizzo * Eliminated: Ophelia Overdose 'Episode 7 Looks' Runway Theme: Blue Me Away, Think Pink & Pretty in Purple Fan BingBing= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Trinity The Tuck= 'Episode 8 - Queen's Everywhere:' * Runway Challenge: Girl Group Realness * Main Challenge: Re-write your own verse for queen's everywhere! * Main Challenge Winner: N/A * Bottom Two: N/A * LipSync Theme: Girl Band * Eliminated: FanBingBing 'Episode 8 Looks' Runway Theme: Girl Group Realness Full Song= RuPaul Queen, queen London, Paris, New York, disco Uptown, downtown, Rio, Singapore Don't you know, bitch, I'm from Chicago Turn to the left, Miss Kilimanjaro Queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Ooh, queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) 1: A'Keria Chanel Davenport Body of a Goddess, face of Aphrodite She's a new bitch, Miss Ass Almighty Davenport diamonds just can't be stopped She twerked her way straight to the top I'm the Diahann Carroll of Ru's Dynasty You'll get read so please don't try me Yes, she's strikin' but don't you stare Say "Hey Miss A'Keria" when you see her RuPaul Intergalactic, Earth to Pluto Superstar boss all through the cosmos Mashin' you like a Idaho potato Whippin' you up like a space tornado 2: RuPaul and A'Keria Chanel Davenport Queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Ooh, queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Where is the body? Bitch, she's the body Ooh, queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Yes, Miss Body Miss A'Keria is the body 2: Lady Gaga/Brooke Lynn Hytes Mother of the monsters and im here to say I never went to the shallow I don't sink that way I stomp the gala, reveal my looks let the new pop girls that im here to show That I gloat my trophies, from the academy Bitch, no LG6 literally! My enigma concerts are big in Vegas Haus Labs, you know it's gonna be mega. RuPaul Intergalactic, Earth to Pluto Superstar boss all through the cosmos Mashin' you like a Idaho potato Whippin' you up like a space tornado 3: RuPaul and Lady Gaga Queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Ooh, queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) No doubt about me, I'm the ra ra bitch here! Queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Where's LG6, eh? Ooh, queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Is it ever coming? 3: Monet X Change/Silky Nutmeg Ganache It’s Monet and I’m ready to soak it up Here I am to snatch this crown Bitch, my talent is filling this cup Smile, laugh, bring yourself to the top Stay graceful and stay focused Be you and never let your head down Ciaran, hand me the crown, I’m ready Gainin’ titles like I’m the sheriff of this town 4: Naomi Smalls/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Legs, legs, legs times 10 Look at all these desperate men! Really tryna win when Naomi's here But my talent is all so very fuckin rare And all these hoes, they really try But in the end, they gotta dry their eyes! 25 inch thigh highs Legs, legs, legs, bitch bye! RuPaul London, Paris, New York, disco Uptown, downtown, Rio, Singapore Don't you know, bitch, I'm from Chicago Turn to the left, Miss Kilimanjaro 4: RuPaul and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Queens, they're everywhere Ooh, queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Miss Vanjie Queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Miss Vanjie Ooh, queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Bitch, Miss Van-Van-Van-Van-Van-Van 5: Trinity The Tuck/Yvie Oddly I'm filled with Botox and lots of plastic My tuck's always tight and I feel fantastic None of all these queens, can call out my bluff Just look at Monet, her mug is so rough And we know Miss Gaga, looks just like a monster I look at Naomi all I see is dumpster And lastly, Miss Fan, the very best man I'll wrap this up quickly so you'll be gone faster PENIS I call shade! Silky Nutmeg Ganache, RuPaul and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo All right big girls, that do include you Show us what you got baby You ain't tired yet Now twirl, twirl, twirl, twirl Queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) Mama, you want me to twirl? Drag queens run the world Ooh, queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) RuPaul Queens, they're everywhere (Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere) All these quee- ooh, child, look who just walked through the do' Ooh, queens (They're everywhere) Well, you just never know I ain't hear she- I ain't hear her coming''' |} |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Trinity Taylor= Top Four of Season 1 Episode 9 - Grande Finale: * Runway Challenge: Best Drag * Miss Congeniality: N/A * Crowned Queen: N/A 'Episode 9 Looks' Runway Theme: Best Drag Lady Gaga= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Trinity The Tuck= Trivia *'Trinity The Tuck' is the first and only queen so far to be on the top every single episode apart from 1. *'Trinity The Tuck' is the first queen to win a challenge. *'Lady Gaga & Ophelia Overdose' are the first queens to win a challenge together. *'Ophelia Overdose' is the first queen to not compete in the first episode and be introduced in Episode 2. *'Naomi Smalls' is the first queen to survive more than one lipsync. *'Monet X Change' is the first queen to make it to the finale without landing in the bottom or below safe. Category:Navbox templates Category:Drag Rush Category:Ciaran's Drag Rush